Never Before
by TikigirlK16
Summary: AU story everyone is human. Buffy’s Dad is the head of the mafia. Spike is the agent sent to investigate. They fall in love…. What happens read to find out. Sry I am not good at summaries
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: I own none of the characters they are Joss's so don't sue me and the idea for the story came from Spuffyfantasy.com idea factory but the rest is mine  
  
Buffy's Dad is the head of the mafia. Spike is the agent sent to investigate. They fall in love.... What happens read to find out. Sry I suck at summaries.  
  
Prologue  
  
"He's already 30 minutes late. I'll give him five more minutes, if he's not here by then I'm leaving and you can call me when you guys have your act together," said a blonde woman.  
  
She waited with four members of a band that she was supposed to be promoting, they had just moved to New York from Britain, but the meeting could not begin because the leader of the band was missing in action.  
  
"This is the second time he hasn't shown for a meeting. I am beginning to think this is all a joke to you, if it is I have much more important matters to attend to."  
  
Just then the door chimed and all ten eyes shot towards the door only to be lowered disappointedly as two men in black trench coats walked in.  
  
A brown haired man sitting at the finally realized if he didn't say anything chances were this woman would leave and their careers ruined "Look I'm sure he'll be here soon he is always timely for events that matter," noticing the glance the blonde woman threw his way added "and the band has always been his top priority. I promise he will be here," praying to any god that would listen that he wasn't lying.  
  
When the room once again fell into heavy silence the blonde woman's hazel eyes began to examine the two men that had walked in and were now sitting at the bar however neither seemed to be drinking. She had thought it odd that the two men were wearing trench coats on a sweltering summer evening but then again it was New York.  
  
As she looked them up and down she noticed that one mans coat was weighed down by something in his pocket an irrational fear welled up inside of her as instinct told her he carried a gun and if looks could kill then at that moment she would be dead.  
  
Never one to doubt her instinct she moved to leave, grabbing her coat, dropping a twenty on the table, and fled as fast as she could out the door. Not daring to look back to see if she was being followed but knowing in her gut she was she sprinted down the street.  
  
Cursing her high heels she realized she could never outrun them and quickly changed directions and headed towards the nearest subway entrance about a block away. Crashing into people in her haste to get away she nearly fell but knowing if she did it would be all over managed to catch her balance. While she ran one thought penetrated her concentration what had her father done now?  
  
Blonde hair flying behind her as the bun it had been in came undone but she was to busy to notice because she could see the subway entrance not more than ten yards away. With new determination she sprinted towards the entrance, gracefully jumping over the entry bar and ignoring the shout of the security guard, she pummeled down the steps nearly falling in the process but managing to catch herself she made it to the bottom out of breath but otherwise unharmed. Risking a quick glance at her assailants she saw the bar had not delayed them in the slightest and they were now fast approaching.  
  
Making a quick choice she ducked into the nearest train hoping the men would lose her in the crowd but not pausing she kept moving towards the next car as inconspicuously as possible.  
  
Just as she opened the door to the next car the two thugs entered the still open door into the station. Upon entering the next car it seemed obvious she couldn't outrun them on a train therefore deciding she had to out maneuver them instead. Disposing her black leather coat into an old ladies lap, the woman didn't glance up from her newspaper; she searched for the perfect man to complete her act.  
  
Her eyes fell on a man calmly reading the newspaper like any other business man on the train but he was different. It might have been his peroxide hair that stood out in stark contrast to his black clothes or it could have been the leather duster that he wore but whatever it was left her with a sense he could handle anything.  
  
Choice made she sauntered over to the man careful not to draw extra attention to herself and stopped in front of him. It was about a minute before he looked up but the instant his piercing blue eyes met her searching green ones she was kissing him. An intense nothing barred, passionate kiss. He was so shocked his body automatically responded before his brain even processed what was happening.  
  
They continued to kiss as the door opened and the two thugs entered eyes searching for an alone, blonde woman, in a leather coat not glancing twice at the couple making out. Deciding she wasn't in this car they moved on. Even when Buffy heard the door open and close she continued to kiss this strange man. She tried to rationalize that she was doing it just to be safe; it wasn't like she was enjoying it.  
  
The train came to a stop and she took a step back walked over to where she had left her coat on the reading woman's lap and exited the train. Leaving a stunned man leaning against a pole contemplating what could have been the best kiss he had ever experienced...  
  
To Be Continued....  
  
Please Review. This is my first fic I have submitted so any advice you might have would be greatly appreciated. Tell me if you hate, love it, don't care about it.  
  
Thanks for reading and Reviewing 


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: 2 hours later  
  
"Willow I don't get it." The blonde haired woman said into the phone.  
  
"Buffy, what happened! I need you to start at the beginning. Remember I'm in  
  
LA with Oz and Cordy not Manhattan."  
  
Buffy went on to explain how she was chased into the subway by two thugs and  
  
ended by telling her of the passionate kiss she shared with the man in the  
  
subway.  
  
"It wasn't like me at all. And why were the thugs chasing me in the first  
  
place."  
  
" Have you talked to your dad yet? Has he done anything that might have   
  
caused it Willow drifted off afraid of saying to much on the phone  
  
"No. I haven't been in to work since this morning.... Oh shit Will, I  
  
totally ran out on that new band I am supposed to be working with. Crap!   
  
This day just keeps getting worse."  
  
"Don't worry about the band. Hadn't the leader been ditching the meetings   
  
anyways."  
  
"Ya, you're right"  
  
"Good, now what about this guy you kissed. I want all the details."  
  
"He's eatable. He has blue eyes that you could drown in, wears all black  
  
including a leather duster which is a totally contrast to his bleached  
  
blonde hair. His eyes are the most striking feature, it seemed like  
  
they could see into my soul." Buffy sighs dreamily into the phone.  
  
"Oh Buffy you've got it so bad."  
  
"No I don't" Buffy tried to deny it but realized there was no point, it was  
  
the truth. "Ya to bad I'll never see him again. Look Wills I got to go   
  
figure out what my dad did, so call you later." with that see hung up the   
  
phone grabbed her leather coat and  
  
headed for the door.  
  
Across Town  
  
"Hey" Spike said as he opened the door and plopped down on the couch  
  
"Where the hell have you been? We had a meeting with the record company  
  
today at lunch." said Xander  
  
"Shit, I totally forgot in all the excitement. See, I was at the train and  
  
then one girl just kissed me."  
  
"Look, I don't want to hear your excuses. Save it for the agent." Xander  
  
said angrily. He got up and began to pace. "Look this agent  
  
is one of the top names in the business. She can either make us or break  
  
us. Now, unlike you, we don't have another job to do, so if the band doesn't  
  
make it, we have nowhere to go."  
  
"Look Xander, man, I am so sorry. I was running late because Giles had to  
  
talk to me. You know I'm devoted to the band. When is the next meeting?"  
  
"That's the point. There isn't one. See what all your 'devotion to the band'   
  
has accomplished!"  
  
"What the hell! Call her up mate and schedule another meeting for  
  
tomorrow. I promise I will be there. Look, I gotta take a shower."  
  
Spike got up to leave but Xander's voiced stopped him.  
  
"I'm not calling her, you need to! Oh don't forget to beg and grovel. By the   
  
way who were you making out with?"  
  
Xander noticed how tense Spike suddenly was and couldn't help mocking him  
  
"Spikey has a girlfriend. Who is she?"  
  
"Xander, I have no idea."  
  
"Huh? Care to explain?"  
  
"I was on the train heading to the meeting and suddenly bam! I'm being  
  
kissed. I don't mean a chaste kiss shared between friends but a  
  
mind blowing, earth shattering kiss. That was part of the reason I was late"  
  
"You mean a no show" Spike winced at that, but didn't deny it "So. When do I  
  
get to meet the lucky lady?" ignoring him Spike walked of muttering to  
  
himself.  
  
"I don't know when I get to meet her." 


	3. Chapter 2

A/N I reposted chapter 2 with a few minor corrections you may want to reread it or you don't have to. Hope you enjoy and sorry I haven't updated in so long. This chapter is thanks to me beta Essi. Thank you so much. Enjoy. Don't forget to review.  
  
Chapter 2  
  
Buffy stormed into her father's office slamming the door with such a force   
  
that it splintered. Her father looked up from his desk at the noise and   
  
motioned for her to take a seat and wait a moment. Buffy, choosing to stand   
  
rather than sit, took that moment to look around her father's office.  
  
There was a bookshelf, a desk, three chairs, and a painting of mountains all   
  
in matching wood and leather. That was it. No photos of family   
  
hanging on the wall, no personality, just barren and cold. Her eyes finally   
  
rested on her father. He wore a typical business suit with a white   
  
shirt and a blue tie, nothing suggested that he was the head of largest   
  
organized crime family in the world.  
  
"Excuse me Glory, I have a very important client in my office. Could I call   
  
you back?" He listened to Glory's response, smiled, and hung up the phone.   
  
The instant the phone hung up the accusations started to fly.  
  
"What the hell have you done? Why are some pathetic assassins after me?   
  
And who the hell was that on the phone?" Buffy fumed her arms wildly waving   
  
about, as if to throw her anger to Hank.  
  
Moving quickly Hank got up from his seat, walked the seven steps from his   
  
desk and closed the door as discreetly as possible so the nosy secretaries   
  
couldn't eavesdrop. Ignoring the crack in the door he put his hands on   
  
Buffy's shoulders hoping to calm her but it only proved to agitate her more.  
  
Shrugging off her father's hand she sat done in the nearest chair and   
  
watched as her resigned father did the same. "Elizabeth, you know you can't   
  
just storm in here like that, to everyone outside you are just   
  
another one of my random employees, an excellent one at that, but nothing   
  
that warrants the right to storm in here. Besides you know we never talk   
  
about 'business stuff' with the door open."  
  
"Frankly I don't care about your image at this moment. I demand to   
  
know who you or the mafia pissed off to get assassins sent after me."   
  
Although she was still fuming she managed to keep her voice at a reasonable   
  
level.  
  
"Honey you know I can't disclose anything about the mafia until you formally   
  
accept your position as my successor and become an active part of the   
  
mafia."  
  
"You know well enough that no matter how much I love you, I can't do   
  
that; it would break my mother's heart. I also don't support or want   
  
anything to do with your illegal actions." This time there was no anger in   
  
her voice, only resignation.  
  
Hank audibly sighed "I know, but I still have to try, if you don't follow my   
  
footsteps our dynasty will be over with my death. So who do you think sent these assassins."  
  
"Frankly I have no idea. They were definitely amateurs, an insult.   
  
After all you trained me better than most super spies." That earned a   
  
chuckle from Hank "Dad, I know you can't tell me what occurred but next time   
  
could you at least give me a heads up that I may be in danger."  
  
"Sure thing sweetheart! How is your mother doing these days?"  
  
"Okay." but before Buffy could explain there was a knock on the door and a   
  
nervous secretary entered with the look of a convict walking death row.  
  
After waiting several moments in awkward silence Hank realized the women   
  
wasn't going to speak and asked her in what he hoped was his calmest, most   
  
reassuring voice "What is it Dorothy?"  
  
The sound of his voice caused the older lady to jump in her skin and speak   
  
"There is Mister William on the phone. He says he is the leader of   
  
Ground Zero, a band we are currently working with."  
  
Glancing at Buffy as if in question of her permission he said "I will take   
  
the call now."  
  
Even though her dismissal was clear in his voice the woman continued to   
  
stare at Buffy. Her blue eyes filled with wonder at the young woman who stormed into the boss's office without knocking.   
  
"Dorothy that will be all." Hank added with a bit of a threat in his voice   
  
this time. Dorothy moved slowly towards the door. Her eyes never left Buffy until she closed the door with a thud.  
  
"Honey, isn't this one of your cases?"  
  
"The band name sounds familiar but not the leader. So by all means take the call. If the call has nothing to do with me just motion with your hand and I'll leave."  
  
However before Buffy had ever finished, the call light appeared and Hank   
  
answered it, after listening for a few moments he replied "... There is no   
  
need. As a matter of fact Ms. Gabaldon is in my office. Would you like to   
  
speak to her?" He waited another moment before handing the phone off to   
  
Buffy.  
  
"Hello" Buffy said wondering who would call Hank looking for her  
  
"Hello Mrs. Gabaldon" a man with a British accent replied.  
  
"Buffy will do fine. So you are the MIA ((missing in action))  
  
leader of Ground Zero" Finally placing the man but not understanding why he   
  
was calling.   
  
"I guess you could say that, but most people call me William."   
  
"Okay. What can I do for you William?"  
  
" I wanted to apologize for missing two meetings. I hoped you would be willing   
  
to give our band another shot before you flush our hopes and dreams down the   
  
toilet."  
  
With a smirk Buffy calmly said "I think not" Trying her hardest not to laugh   
  
as the man on the phone let out an exasperated breath and began to pace  
  
"Will you at least let me explain?"   
  
"Sorry I don't have the time. I have important clients to meet with. Those that actually show up to scheduled meetings.  
  
"Bloody Hell woman can't you see I am trying to make amends. I missed the   
  
first meeting because I got lost and the second because I was busy with   
  
another job, which caused me to be late arriving and you had already left."   
  
Spike held his breath as he waited for her response.   
  
If I don't patch things up the guys are going to hate me forever. Please if   
  
there is a God help me now.   
  
"Fine. One more meeting but if you are a no show I'll make sure you will   
  
never work in this business again. Do I make myself clear?" But even as she   
  
threatened there was a trace of humor in her voice.  
  
"Yes" Spike replied trying to keep from sounding pert but failing miserably.  
  
Choosing to ignore his tone of voice she said "Okay. Name a time and place."  
  
Pausing to think about a time he could not miss, he came up with the perfect   
  
idea "How about Bronze, a local club, this Friday at seven. Our band is   
  
playing. It might be good for you to hear us live. Demos never do a band   
  
justice."  
  
"Sounds like a blast. Can I bring a friend who is also a business associate with me?"   
  
"I think that would be fine. When you arrive go around to the back entrance.   
  
I'll tell the bouncer to let you in."  
  
"Okay. Nice talking to you Spike."  
  
"Thank you so much Buffy this means the world to us, I have to go now. See you tomorrow." With that Spike hung up the phone and reached for the cell phone on table that had been vibrating for the last three minutes.  
  
"Hello" Spike listened as Giles spoke before replying in anger "What! Giles mate, you mean I have to come in tomorrow. I bloody can't. I have a meeting with our agent.   
  
If I don't there is no chance for me getting close to Mr. Summer or finding   
  
out the identity of his allusive daughter." More muffled talking "Fine I'll be there but you better have a concrete lead on the girl's identity this time. Remember, she is the key!"   
  
To be continued 


End file.
